You Found Me
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Nobody has ever meant so much to the old vampire. Not until he found Ryan after a headache gave Horatio his address. Horatio is forced to confront all of his desires and come clean to Ryan, though he is afraid he'll run away after the truth is told. He hopes and prays he'll stay. Sacrifices are made, trust is broken, and secrets no one bargained for will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

The stereotypes for vampires really ticked the ginger off. Especially the old ones. But really did it for the man was _Twilight_. Like hell was he going to sparkle in the sun. That was ridiculous! So was the rock hard skin. Why teens and young adults even fell for the series, he didn't have a clue, though the eye color thing was pretty cool. Vampires aren't poisonous. They are just as fragile as humans when it comes to losing blood. He had to admit, _The Vampire Diaries_ did a pretty good job at that, though they didn't burn in the sun. Period. The ginger vampire knew well, since he worked in Miami as the head of a team of CSIs.

He looked around at the beach and sighed. He slipped his sunglasses on. His sight was in fact inhanced from being a vampire, and it was much more than he'd bargined for when he moved to live in Miami. The sun was always bright. His sensitive eyes couldn't handle it sometimes. He had to fix them up for his liking. He was a very old man and knew a lot of useful tricks. He managed to make sort of like an extra strength UV protection to his lenses. He knew several vampires in Miami, and he sold what he made in exchange for information he might need. You could say he was feared by many and respected by all. It was whispered that he was king of the medium sized vampire population. He kept them in order, and he respected all.

It was true that his job was tough sometimes. He'd been around blood for almost two hundred years. The sight of fresh blood still pulled a few strings and urges. He often never had much time to think about as he was kept busy. Human food curbed the urge for it most of the time. He'd go for months before he'd finally have to have at least a pint of blood. Now, it wasn't always necessarily _human_ blood. Animal blood would surfice for a while. It was hard for him to fight off other vampires at time, since animal blood kept him weak, but it helped make him seem even more human. Eventually it would all catch up with him and he'd have to have some human blood. One blood bag was all he was going to limit himself to when he really needed human blood.

"H, we found a trail of blood, but I'm sure you did too."

He turned around to face a tall, muscular young man. He'd gotten a fresh haircut a few days ago. The ginger liked it. It made him look a bit more professional. That was exactly what he was looking for. He rested his hands on his waist and nodded once.

"Indeed I did, Eric." The ginger smiled and held up his fingers. He had a bad habit of reading other people's minds. He couldn't help himself. Some people just 'yelled their thoughts,' as Edward Cullen had put it in _Midnight Sun_. "And the reason why I didn't tell you about is because...it helps you more than it helps me. You learn, I don't. I already _know_ what I need. You're still learning." He looked away towards the ocean. Again Eric's thoughts were screaming at him again. _Is he compensating his experience over something? Chuckle, chuckle._ "And I'm not compensating for anything. I'm actually quite proud of my size." He lowered his sunglasses to wink at the man. He pushed his sunglasses back up, turning, and walking away. "By the way, Eric, keep your perverted thoughts about Calliegh to yourself!" he called over his shoulder. "I don't care to hear about your personally fantasies. Get your head in the case!"

He looked back to see the blonde poke her head up over the police tape. He just chuckled at her puzzled thoughts. She shook her head and turned back to the crime scene. Unfortunately, this was one of those crime scenes that had entirely too much blood for him to handle. He couldn't quite grasp that need for fresh blood and just throw it out into the ocean and let it swim away to far the hell away from him. He honestly couldn't take it, and he vaguely questioned how Carlisle Cullen managed to do it for three hundred years. Gah! He'd figured it was almost impossible. The urge would always be there. In the mean time, he headed out to the local Toco Bell. Tacos always did the trick to curb an apitite. He told the cashier to give him whatever tocos were easiest for them to make, and he order thirty-six of them (mainly because it took a lot to set off the need for blood sometimes). He'd have to get himself a blood back directly after his shift.

"I'm feeding my entire team," he lied, flashing his badge in gun to coax her a bit. She smiled at him, though he knew it was fake. She hated her job with a passion. He paid for his order and fifteen minutes later, he was handed his food. He headed out the door and walked back the crime scene. Evidence was still being collected. He took out one of the tocos and took as seat in the sand outside the yellow tape. Calliegh brought small bag with a bullet casing and frowned.

"What does this look like to you?"

Horatio frowned and took it. He didn't need to look at it long. He recognized what type of gun this bullet almost instantly. "Miss Duquesne, we are looking for a rifle."

The blonde shook her head. "So this man was shot up close with a rifle? I thought they didn't work too well up close and personal."

"That's just a stereotype, if you think about it. Logically, it works just as well. It does it's job, but rifles are used for long ranged distances and are commonly used for such," he said, handing the bag over to Calliegh. "Get it to trace."

"You betcha."

Calliegh sauntered off back to the scene. Horatio shook his head as he ate his tocos. He observed from his place on the ground, making sure everything went by smoothly. Thirty minutes more of observing and thirty-six tocos later, the team was heading back to the lab. Horatio was driving strangely slower than normal. He sighed softly. He rubbed his temples and shook his head. He could feel it pounding. It didn't hurt so much as being annoying. He came to red light. He dropped his head on the steering wheel.

"H, are you okay?" Horatio didn't speak, just closed his eyes for a moment. "You're not vamping out on me are you?"

Horatio opened his eyes, the pounding suddenly stopping. There was an adress in his head though. This had been going on for awhile now. Annoying headaches, and then an adress after it was gone. He could always relax after them then. But not now. There was a red light on in the back of his mind. He made a sudden U-turn. He sighed again.

"Yes, I'm vamping out, and I've no idea why."


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you mind explaining what the hell is going on with you?" Eric demanded, holding on to the handle above him tightly. He'd seen the man drive crazy, but nowhere like this. He was acually _screaming_ as the man swerved in and out of traffic, earning some very rude gestures and horns. "H, please, _slow the fuck down! _You're scaring me!"

"Well, close your eyes, Eric, because I have a bad feeling about something..."

Horatio gripped the steering wheel tighter. He wanted to explain what was going on, but he didn't know how to put it where he didn't sound too crazy. It wasn't long until they pulled up to a house. It seemed vaguely familiar to the ginger. He just stared at it, puzzled. He blinked at it. It looked pretty normal on the outside. Another headache came on, this one causing him to scream in agony. He saw an image amungst the pain. A man with spikey brunette hair lying naked under a masked man who was mercilessly pounding into that small body. Horatio slammed his fist into the wheel, causing it to bend back. He threw his head back. The man was in so much pain and it was as if he could _feel_ his pain. Not only was he being raped but he was being beaten. And then the pain stopped. He got out the Hummer, gun drawn. He went to the front door, Eric right behind him, just as confused as to be.

"H, this is Ryan's house. Why are we here?" Eric asked, looking around. He watched the vampire pull out a paperclip and unbend it. He easily picked the lock. "What's going on?"

"Shut up, Eric," he muttered just low enough then man barely heard it. He slowly opened the door. He rounded the corner, stumbling apon the scene he'd seen in his head. "Miami-Dade Police! Get away from this man!"

The man looked up. He gasped and stumbled back. He hurridly got up and ran, junk swinging as he did.

"Eric, catch him!" Horatio exclaimed. He himself ran to the man on the floor. If this was his home, then this was Ryan. He was crying, and crying hard. His body was bruised and sweat covered. Horatio slipped off his sunglasses to look at him better. He was covered in sticky white. That was a good thing. He could catch this man's rapist a hell of a lot easier now. "Hey, Ryan. It's okay. It's okay. I got you." Footsteps were coming back this way. That man had managed to elude Eric, but he wasn't going to get away from him. With one quick shot, he caught him in the shoulder, but he ran out the front door. "I'll get you later, you bastard," he muttered, turning back the small man.

Ryan was lying on a large rug. He snatched part of the rug from underneath the glass coffee table. He wrapped him up in the rug carefully. He carried him to the Hummer, putting him in the backseat and getting in with him. Eric jumped in the driver's seat and they were off. Ryan was shaking. It was almost one hundred degrees outside, so it couldn't be from being cold. He was scared and Horatio was doing his best to calm him down. He reached over the seat and opened a kit. Gently, he unwrapped the rug, swabbing a few samples of the white substance. He wrapped him back up and pulled him gently into his lap.

"Eric, why does he look familiar? Where have I seen him before?" the ginger demanded. He didn't recieve an answer though.

The smaller man was starting calming down enough to stop shaking, but he wouldn't let the ginger touch him. He closed his eyes and almost seemed to open his thoughts to him. They weren't too nice. Thoughts of when he got attacked. He was in his kitchen. The rapist had picked the lock, so the small brunette didn't hear him come in. He was looking out into his back yard through the kitchen window, drinking his coffee. He'd still been in his pajamas at that time. It was his day off from work, so he had slept in until twelve. That was right about the time he'd been jumped. He'd been grabbed. It frightened him, but he was an officer, and fought back, fought back good, gave his attacker a bloody nose. But he had to give up. The man wouldn't stop, and Ryan had only succeeded in tiring himself out.

Soon, Eric was pulling up to the doors marked 'Emergancy Only.' Horatio gripped Ryan tightly, wincing as he began to scream. Eric opened the door for him.

"Hang on, Ryan. We're at the hospital. They'll fix you like new again," Horatio murmured as he carried Ryan inside. "Hey! We got a rape victim! He's got some broken bones." Ryan's screaming didn't stop as he tightened his grip even more. Sometimes a person needed to make a little noise to be notice. "You're going to be okay Ryan, I promise." Ryan was taken out of his arms and placed on a gurney and rushed away.

Eric looked at Horatio. The ginger watched the nurses pushed the man away, blue eyes watching cautiously.

"Now what, H?" Eric asked, looking around.

"You go back to the lab. I'll stay here," Horatio said, taking a chair in the corner of the room.

Eric shook his head and sat beside him. "After what happened in the Hummer...?"

Horatio scoffed. "You have to move the Hummer. Ambulances."

The Cuban frowned. He knew he was being scolded. Eric pushed himself out of the chair and went back to the Hummer. Horatio watched him leave out the exit. With a sigh, he rested his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers together. He bit his lip. He was lucky he got to Ryan when he did. He could have had a lot more broken bones and bruises. He vaguely wondered why he'd been having these headaches, the address when it stopped always almost the same. Whatever the reason, he was thankful. Saving one life always made him happy.

Eric had came back in, spinning the keys around his fingers. He tossed them back to elder and sat back down beside him. He patted his back and gave a lazy half smile. "Whatever was going on up here," Eric started, tapping Horatio's head, "don't listen to it when you're driving."

Horatio laughed softly and shook his head. He looked out towards the gift shop and then back at Eric. He was tempted to get Ryan something from the gift shop. He played with his fingers, the thought of the man giving his goosebumps all of a sudden. What if he hadn't have gotten there when he did? The question tumbled and rolled around in his head for awhile. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about it because he _did_ get there in time. He sighed softly and looked around, trying to find something interesting until the doctors had settled Ryan in a room. It was true a vampire's hearing was super sensitive. Almost everything irritated Horatio. Some things he couldn't help but hear. He tried to tune it all out, but then everyone that was on Brain FM, as Horatio called it, were even more annoying than the people actually speaking. At least none of them were as close to rated X as Eric was. Calliegh was all he ever thought of, and it was getting rediculous now. He reached over and thumped the back of Eric's head.

"Keep it PG-13."

"Sorry, H."

"Don't be sorry, be careful." he said, standing. "Come one. They got him stable."

"And you heard all that?"

"I'm two hundred, Eric. I haven't lost my hearing yet." He glanced back at Eric and smiled. "Plus he's reading loud and clear on Brain FM." He started off, heading towards the elevator. Eric stayed close to the vampire, only stepping away when they were in the elevator. "Someone is thinking of me, and it's definately not a nurse." He pressed the 3 and they were lugged smoothly up to the third floor. The Intensive Care Unit. He double checked at the desk to make sure it was alright to go inside Ryan's room. With the all clear, he looked around as he walked. The people here were in really poor condition. It broke his heart to see it. But Ryan was all he was worried about. He took a seat by Ryan's bed. He'd been dosed up pretty good with morphine and the man was snoozing peacefully,

"So you can hear people's dreams, too?" Eric asked incredulously.

Horatio shrugged. "No, not necessarily. That fact that I'm in his dreams gives me a solid grip on it. He's dreaming about what happened to him, Eric. It's not...It's not something what to listen to. I'm glad we got to him because this man...didn't use any lubricant, and Ryan was...new...in a way." He coughed awkwardly before continuing. "There was no kind of preparation. Just harsh and cruel using of his body. It's horrible. If I could make him stop thinking about it, I would. Sadly, I don't posses that type of power yet."

Eric scratched his head. When he was a kid, he always thought being able to read minds would be really cool. Now, he was second guessing that though. "I just can't believe this guy went after another guy-"

"Eric. I'm bisexual, remember? I am slightly offended by that thought."

Eric raised his hands defensively. He took the other chair in the room and sat at the foot of the man's bed. They were going to be there awhile, so Horatio had Eric call and let the rest of the team know where they were at. Horatio was determined to stay until Ryan awoke from under the heavy dose of pain killer, and Eric was determined to not leave the Lieutenant alone, no matter how much he wanted to got home. When the sun had set, Horatio got out of the recliner and let Eric sit there. He didn't need it. He never got much sleep anyways. It was almost two am and Ryan still hadn't woken up. Eric had fell asleep in the recliner, and Horatio decided it was time for him to turn in as well. He took the other chair and sat back in it. He closed his eyes and soon found himself riding the waves of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Coffee. That's all he wanted. No, coffee is what he _made_ himself believe he wanted. He reminded himself that just because he was in a hospital doesn't mean he could indulge himself and take a blood bag or two, though he so desperately needed it. He'd deprived himself long enough. He honestly didn't want to give in, but he had to or else he was going to be sick if he ate any more human food. He checked his watch. It was only four in the morning, Better to do it now then later. A nurse wasn't as likely to come in at this hour. He slipped his badge off his hip and threw it across the room, hitting the sleeping man on the recliner with enough force make a loud thump. Eric groaned at the feeling of it hitting his chest.

"H, what the hell?" said Eric groggily, rubbing his eyes. He checked his phone, wincing at how bright it was compared to the dark room. "It's four in the morning."

"Eric. Blood. I need it."

Eric sighed and shook his head. He couldn't be serious, could he? At this hour? Couldn't he wait just a few more hours and hit a blood bank or something? "When's the last time you've had it?"

Horatio thought about it for minute. He frowned. "It has been almost a year."

Eric sighed again and held out his arm, sending out a weak glare, still half asleep. He motioned for the ginger to come to him. He couldn't see a damn thing in the room. Good. He always hated being able to see those fangs grow and then sink into a vain. It weirded him out more than anything, but he was always happy to let the ginger at his blood when needed- except while he's asleep or just waking up. He considered it rude, but he wouldn't question.

Horatio was unaudible when he wanted to be, so it made the Cuban gasp when he suddenly felt fingers wrap around his arm. He closed his for a moment and reopened them just as said ginger's fangs pierced his skin. It was an umplesent feeling, but it was just something you'd have to get used to. He was drawing near that point where it no longer bothered him. He looked down at Horatio knealing down by the recliner. He couldn't make out distinct features, but he could make out his outline. He gave a soft groan as the vampire pulled away from his arm, his tongue darting out to lick up what oozed from the wound. Eric continued to hold his arm still.

Horatio glanced around. He found gauze and some peroxide. He chuckled softly. He wouldn't expect to find this just lying about in a patient's room. He twisted the top off and pugent smell hit him. He'd always hated the smell of peroxide. It made his stomach uneasy, but he soaked the guaze in the substance and the wrapped Eric's arm. He wasn't surprised the man had gone back to sleep. He could hear the quiet popping of the peroxide boiling when it touched the wound. There would be a decent bite mark there when he took the guaze off. The ginger licked his lip until he no longer tasted blood on them. He had to admit, Eric's blood was sweet and rich from the healthy food he ate and how much he spent running while on the job (because he knew the man was downright lazy at home). He swiped his badge out of Eric's lap before he returned to his chair. He'd closed his eyes again, feeling halfway full, he sighed softly. He still had a few more hours until people were really bustling about the hospital. He might as well try to go back to sleep.

When he let himself relax into the chair, there was no trying to go back to sleep. He easily fell back into a dreamless pattern he was all too familiar with.

* * *

Ryan blinked behind closed lids. He was slowly reawkening from his medicine induced sleep. When his eyes finally opened, the first thing he noticed was man with ginger hair slumped in a chair, breathing slow and rythmatically. A look around and he saw another man sleeping in the recliner by his side. He blinked slowly. When his eyes opened again, he noticed bright blue eyes starting at him. He stared back, confused. He didn't automatically recognize him. He was still pretty dazed and had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that he hated not knowing.

The man in the chair stood and walked towards. He panicked a bit, but the man lightly touched his arm. The touch was gentle and firm and warm, comforting, the way he would loved to be held while he slept. The ginger smiled softly at him, and the smile just melted his heart. Blue eyes showed honest-to-god worry about him, and Ryan just thought it was so weird for a stranger to show that much worry for someone. Those fingers that had touched his arm stroked and rubbed it gently, soothing him.

"You've been out for a while," he said. "Don't try to move. You have some broking bones and a lot of bruises and cuts, but all will heal in time."

Ryan frowned and looked down. He was right. A boken leg, rib, and arm to be exact. He couldn't think of why he had them. Horatio gently touched his forehead. He blinked as he started to remember. He weas drinking coffee. Someone had snuck into his home, jumped his, _raped him_. He was being used, over and over again. He remembered taking a few kicks to the ribs as he had refused to cooperate with his rapist. He fought with him, tired himself out, and allowing the attacker to really get his hands on him. He still wasn't exactly sure how he recieved a broken arm and leg, but it was the least of his worries. The last thing he remembered was the two men coming in and saving him. That's right...they were with the MDPD.

"The asshole who did this to me...You're gonna book him 'im right?" Ryan asked.

Horatio chuckled and nodded. "He won't be getting away with this. I promise you that, Ryan."

"I'd love nothing more than to slug him."

"I'll see what I can do," Horatio said before sitting down on the bed. He gave him a once over and sighed softly. "I'll be back to visit you. Just to make sure they're treating you right up here. I told Eric I was staying until you woke up, and you're awake now."

Ryan looked at the man asleep in the recliner. "He looks dead asleep."

The ginger nodded. "He's not dead asleep. Lookie, lookie, some_thing_ is waking up. Looks like he's dreaming about the girl of his dreams. No pun intended." He reached for his sunglasses he'd placed in his pocket. It was now noon and the sun was shining brightly. He was going to need those when he stepped outside. "She's an amazing girl. I'll bring her down so you can meet her."

Ryan smiled at him and held out his good arm. Horatio took his hand firmly and shook it, the gesture pretty much sealing a deal. The ginger grabbed the man still asleep by his arm and jerked him up and throwing him over his shoulder. He was still asleep. Sometimes Horatio wondered how he could sleep like he did. He never heard a single thing in his sleep. He said goodbye to the brunette and left, carrying the Cuban all the way back to the Hummer. He put him in the passenger seat and fastened him in. Oh, he'd be waking up soon. Horatio closed the door and got in behind the wheel. He closed his door and put on noise cancelling headphones. He started the Hummer and did a once in a life time thing of turning on the radio. He turned it one of those annoying Spanish stations and turned it all the way up, causing the Cuban to nearly jump out of his skin. He looked around, confused. He was even more confused why Horatio was laughing so hard, he was clapping like a retarded seal. He cut the radio off and took off the headphones and tossed them to Eric. The man looked at him, shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

"You're an asshole, you know that right?"

"I know, I know," the ginger said, still amused. He bent the steering wheel back to the way it's supposed to be, and they were off back to the police department.

* * *

"So," Calliegh started, arms cross and foot tapping. Both men knew she was about to scold Eric. "Is there any particular reason you two skipped out on this case?"

Horatio laughed and patted Eric's back. "I don't need to justify myself. You're on your own, son." With that, the ginger walked back to his office, a slight bounce in his step.

"Dick!" Eric called over Calliegh's shoulder.

"I'm more than willing to take it!" Horatio called back before stepping into his office and closing the door,

Calliegh chuckled unhumourlessly. "Well?"

Eric sighed softly and looked at the blonde with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, Cal. H vamped out, and quite frankly scared the shit out of me, so I decided I'd stay with him while he stayed with Ryan."

"Who?" Calliegh asked.

"This guy H saved from being completely destroyed. He was in the middle of being raped. Speaking of which..." Eric pulled out the container with the semen sample. "Run this. Horatio's orders."

Calliegh took the sample and frowned. "Is this from the rapist?"

Eric nodded before heading off to the locker room, rubbing the back of his head. That could have went better if the ginger hadn't have left him to explain on his own. Opening his locker, he vaguely wondered what said ginger was doing. Like Calliegh said, they'd missed the entire case, so what work could he be doing? His office was only for work and he wouldn't be in there unless he had it. Whatever it was, the Cuban hoped he didn't whack out like he did in the Hummer. He didn't think he could take another drive like that again. At least not in one day. He grabbed a pair of running pants and a t-shirt and headed to the showers, still wondering what Horatio was up to.

* * *

Horatio stared at the file on his desk. It was Ryan's file. He stared at it, puzzled. He was a pretty good. The file said he had a gambling problem, but he was a good man all the same. Pretty good record as an officer. A side note was that he cleaned his gun more often than most. Nothing much. He grew up rough, but nothing there that would suggest that he'd ever met the man. It irked him that he couldn't think of where he met the man before. Confused and completely irked with the file, he put it in his drawer and locked it up. With a sigh, he went online to search for a new gun. Being over two hundred years old, he'd been working for a very long time and he had enough money to by himself a few new 'toys' to play with every once in a while. He'd a gun collection at home that any hunter would be jealous of. He was startled when the door opened so suddenly. In came Calliegh, storming up to his desk, her heels clicking on the concrete floor. She dropped a paper on his desk. The ginger turned away from his computer and picked up the paper. It was the result from the semen sample he had told Eric to give to the blonde. The result was shocking, but then again is wasn't.

"Memo _and_ Joe?" he scoffed in disbelief. "I only found one person in the house, and that one person's scent was all I smelled when I got there. No way the two of them was in on this."

Calliegh shrugged. "DNA doesn't lie."

Horatio sighed, standing. It looked like he had something to do now.


	4. Chapter 4

The ginger dropped the photo of the brunette he'd rescued yesterday on the table along with the DNA resuluts. He sat down across from the tatted prisoner. He wanted to talk to Joe first, but he was in the middle of a shower, so he was left with Memo.

"Care to explain how I found your semen on this man?"

The prisoner picked up the picture and smirked. "Aye, I've been in jail. How am I supposed to know?"

Horatio looked at the man. His mind was practically screaming that he did it. the ginger sighed. He couldn't prove he did it yet until he found out how he would be able to get out. _Haha, that fool will never think to look-_

"Thank you, Memo. That will be all, for now." Horatio said, smiling. He turned the police officer standing behind him. "Mind if I check out his cell?"

The officer shrugged. Memo's face fell as the ginger left the small room. He toyed with his sunglasses as he made his way to the cell. He turned the cell upside down as if he didn't know what he was looking for. He found a book cover with a hole in it. He chuckled to himself. He couldn't believe he actually made a wrench out of a book cover. He heard the clanking of keys and heavy footsteps.

"Lt. Caine, what exactly are you looking for?"

"It's not what I'm looking for, it's what I found," he said, turning a piece of plexiglass bolted into the wall. He used the makeshift wrench and unbolted the plexiglass. "And this is how he escaped and I bet you this is how Joe escaped as well."

He turned and looked at the officer, the officer having a confused expression on his features. Horatio nodded him off as he looked at the hole. He vaguely wondered how he made that big of a hole but however the hell he did it wasn't going to matter. He felt as if he could put both men twenty feet under. It wasn't just because they raped someone who was anally a virgin. It was much deeper, so much deeper that he couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was. It was as if he _owned_ Ryan, and the two men had touched _his_ property, _his_ Ryan. It was a strange feeling for the ginger. The report came back, and it was almost exactly what the Lt. was looking for. There two other cells had these holes, one of them belonging to Joe. The prison was put on lockdown, and again, news that one of the prisoners had escaped and Joe was in the same room with Memo.

Horatio stalked back to the room. There was a dark and scary aura surrounding the seemingly always calm man. The guards felt it, and they instantly backed off. Even the guards in the room stepped out, leaving the two prisoners alone. Horatio placed his hands on the metal table Memo and Joe were sitting at. When the door slammed shut, he gripped the edge of the table tightly. He didn't even attempt to hold back his supernatural strength. The metal table easily gave away to the man, crinkling as if it were a sheet of notebook paper. For once in the time the two prisoners have known Horatio, the dark presence around him, quite frankly, scared the ever living shit out of them.

"Which one of you were caught at the scene of the crime?" Horatio asked politely, but it was forced. Both men instantly pointing fingers at each other. Horatio looked down with a dark smile, twittling his thumbs for a minute before he looked up again, blue eyes hard and full of pure anger and hatred. "Aha-ha-ha. Pointing fingers at each other? Listen to me. Tell me who got caught, or I will personally break, fix, and rebreak all two-hundred and six bones in your body until I am satsified. Who was abusing this man when we arrived?" he asked, tapping the picture of Ryan he'd left on the table. Again, both men pointed at each other. It was clear that they thought he was bluffing. He'd put an end to that. "If you make me strip you to see who was clipped, I'm breaking bones in the process."

Silence. Total silence. Memo slowly stood up. "It was me, it was me." He raised his hands up, slowly and hesitantly walking towards Horatio.

Horatio balled his hands at his side. He let his right fist snap forward with nearly enough force to knock his bottom jaw off. Luckily for Memo, he just broke it. The tatted man was knocked to the floor from the shear impact of the punch. "Let that be a warning for you, asshole." He turned to Joe. "Don't think you get out of this." He leaned on the table, taking the larger man's arm in one hand. He placed his arm right below his elbow. "This will hurt alot," he said, pushing the arms back until it split in half. Joe screamed and pulled his arm away, watching as it hung limp with a ninety degree angle. The guards rushed in at the scream. Horatio left the room, leaving guards stunned and two prisioners who needed to go to the hospital ASAP.

He walked out of the prison, running his fingers through his short silky hair. He needed to get back to the hospital to check on Ryan. His heart burned at the idea of leaving him alone.

* * *

Ryan stared out the windows. He saw nothing but roof and the top of a few cars. A mini gun stand was built for him where he could clean his guns while he was in the hospital. He was an officer, so he could have his work and off duty gun. The door opened and he glance up, keying ginger hair, before turning back to cleaning his guns.

"I need something to do," he said.

Horatio picked up the little stand, impressed. He put it back and took both guns. It was clear that both of them were exceptionally clean. "You want something to do? Here. Clean mine." He removed his gun placing it on the handmade stand. Ryan instantly went to work on it. He was managing pretty well with one hand and extra fingers.

"So. Mr. Wolfe. Is this your hobby?" He questioned, sitting beside the bed in the recliner. Ryan just looked him and nodded.

Ryan's mind was refocused after the question on the task at hand. Horatio studied the man closely. Most people were never entirely focused on one thing, but Ryan was different. He didn't even acknowledge that the vampire was even there. For all he cared, he could be getting coffee across town.

"How are you feeling?"

Ryan sighed, putting the gun back together with a slight struggle. Horatio was going to help, but Ryan refused with a fuss. Just because he was crippled doesn't mean he couldn't do anything himself. He handed he gun back, the vampire bolstering it. "Honestly? I feel like absolute shit. Everything hurts. Especially...you know...down there."

Horatio nodded. He picked up the gun stand and sat it aside. "I'm going to find you a book- a classic one. That'll keep you entertained for a while."

"I don't like reading," the brunette stated bluntly.

The vampire chuckled and shook his head. He always kept a book in his jacket pocket just for this reason. It was The Fault in Our Stars by John Green. It was a very good book for even the people who hates to read. The ginger had restyled it to make a smaller, pocket-sized copy to take along with him. He pulled out the heavily used copy, handing it to Ryan. "It's not a classic, but it's really good. I want you to read this and when I come back, tell me what you think."

"Yeah, sure." Ryan took the copy, thumbing through the pages. He placed it in his lap, acting as if he were never going to even pick it up (though secretly he'd always wanted to read it after everyone he worked with talked about it).

"I'll be back tomorrow. You're going home tomorrow, and according to your file- don't give me that look, boy. I'll knock those eyes out of your skull. I did my reaserch on who I saved. It seems like there is no one to take you in until you can get these casts off. You'll be staying with me. Don't worry. I don't bite strangers," he said, winking before he walked off.

Ryan watched the man as he left, slightly stunned by the last statement. He was joking, right? He really hoped his was joking. Biting was a totally turn off.


	5. Chapter 5

When Horatio arrived at the Hospital, Ryan was dresses and standing at the exit, waiting. The ginger shook his head. A broken arm and a broken leg was not stopping him from standing, though it should have. He stepped through the double door, catching the brunette's attention. He was on his phone.

"Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said, taking off his sunglasses.

"Lt. Caine," Ryan replied, putting his phone in his back pocket. He hobbled towards the CSI. "So how long am I going to be glued to you, so to say?"

"Until you heal completely. Come on."

Ryan was fussy, saying he didn't need any help at all. The vampire found it entertaining to watch him hobble across the parking lot to the Hummer. Just to make sure he wouldn't try to help him, Ryan made Horatio stand in front of the automatic doors until he was in and situated. His nurse stood beside Horatio, shaking her head. A bag was handed to him. It was the gun stand and cleaning kit.

"His a determined asshole. He refuses help."

"And that determination," he started, slipping on his sunglasses, "is exactly what I'm looking for."

Before he could be asked aloud 'For what?' he head towards the hummer where Ryan had given up on trying to get in.

_Damn, why is it so far off the ground?_ Ryan groaned mentally, trying one last time to get in and failing. If he didn't have a broken arm, he could have hauled himself into the front seat. His entire body still hurt, which played a part on him not being able to get in.

"Mr. Wolfe? Do you need help?" Horatio questioned, keeping his humor out of his voice.

_Gee, thanks for stating the obvious!_ "No, I don't!" he snapped. When Horatio went to the driver's side, he cleared his throat. "On second thought, I do need help."

The vampire went around to give him a boost into the seat, helped fasten him in and went back to the front seat. Ryan was eying the steering wheel.

"Is the steering wheel..._.bent_!?" he asked.

Horatio frowned and looked at it. In fact it was bent. He swore he fixed that the other day. He sighed and slowly bent it back into place, mumbling about needing a sturdier vehicle. For once, Horatio drove normally: slow and by the rules. He often sped or ran stop signs without paying attention. The ride was awkward and felt longer than it normally would for the ginger.

"So, Ryan. Tell me about yourself," Horatio said, breaking the silence. He could tell the officer was on edge in his seat. Even his mind was running wild with possibilities that could happen. As the question was asked, his mind turned to think of an answer.

"Er, well...I'm bisexual leaning more towards gay." He glanced at Horatio, hoping this would steer him into not having to stay with the stranger.

Horatio chuckled. "What are the odds. So am I."

_Dammit_! "I really love food. As much as I hate to admit it, I do. If I could sit and eat all day, I would. Food is always there for me after a stressful day with the boss."

Horatio chuckled nervously. Food was something he didn't think of getting before he picked Ryan up. He never ate anything at home. He'd always stop by Taco Bell and pick up tacos. He heard the faint growling of Ryan's stomach. He reached behind the seat for a bag of tacos he had left. Ryan laughed at him, taking the bag.

"Taco Bell?"

Horatio snatched the bag back. "Tacos are my comfort food. I don't, as kids say, play when it comes to my tacos."

The vampire pulled into Ryan's drive way and put it in park. "I'll help you pack things you want to take with you back to my place...If you want help."

Ryan blushed lightly. He didn't want the help, but he knew he needed it. With a sigh, he admitted he would need help packing. He got out of the Hummer, muttering about hating to be crippled. He hobbled to the front door, unlocking it and pushing the door open. Horatio followed him silently. Too silently. The younger male had wondered if Horatio had followed him in or not, nearling falling over when he turned around, and the larger ginger was standing practically right on him.

"Christ, you walk quiet! Make some kind of noise when you walk! Geez!" Ryan exclaimed, his heart rate slowing down as he hobbled on up the stairs and into his bedroom.

The Vampire chuckled, but he couldn't help it. He was (now) naturally light on his feet, and was nowhere near a clutz as he was as a human. It just came naturally to him now. However, he let his feet come down a little heavier, still staying quiet, but not enough to irk Ryan.

Ryan's bedroom was quite large, and, quite frank, quite white. The only color in the room was the comforters in the otherwise bright room. The bed, dressed in black, was made. Not a single thing was out of place. Ryan sat down on the bed, rubbing his uncrippled leg. He frowned and sighed. His mind was blank as he rubbed his leg. Horatio tilted his head as he watched the man rub his leg, fascinated with how his long, slender fingers kneaded the flesh. It made him wonder how it would feel to have those fingers-

"...closet," Ryan said with a sigh.

Horatio shook his head, ridding himself of previous thoughts. "Erm, can you repeat that?"

"I said that I have some suitcases in the closet," he repeated.

"Ah, yes," the ginger muttered to himself. He opened the closet door, chuckling as it was a walk in closet. He looked around, grabbing suitcases and opening them. There was nothing but American Eagle and Hollister shirts, pants, and shirts hanging up. "Trying to keep up with the style, huh?"

Ryan laughed. "I save money, and I go during big sales so I can load up..."

Horatio tsked to himself as he took clothes off hangers and folded them neatly and put them into a suitcase. Ryan was surprised he managed to fit his entire wardrobe into one suitcase. He emptied his underwear drawer and socks into another. Ryan reached unerneath his bed,

"You've got UnderArmour too?" Horatio said in disbelief.

"I work out."

With a chuckle, Horatio packed the UnderArmour slides into the suitcase. The ginger sighed softly and sat beside the brunette. "Well, everything's packed. Ready?"

Ryan nodded and hauled himself off the bed, easing his way down the stairs and out to the Hummer. Horatio followed, locking the door as he exited. He put the bags in the trunk. Ryan was trying to get in the Hummer by himself again. Horatio was about to help him, but his eyes lock on the man's ass and back muscles. He had a glorious ass, Horatio had to admit. The wash his jeans fit around it amazed him. It was nice and round- almost feminine. His back muscles twitched with the effect he was putting into getting in by himself. Ryan groaning snapped him out of his trance. He was now sliding into the seat, pushing himself up.

"Fuck and yeah," he said, fastening his seatbelt.

Horatio laughed and closed the door. He slid in the driver's seat. He started up the Hummer, closing his door and putting on his seatbelt.

The drive back to Horatio's wasn't as long as the ginger thought it'd be. He and Ryan made small talk on the ride. Before they new, they were pulling up to Horatio's home.

_Fuck m_e, Ryan thought as he looked at the beautiful house. _It overlooks the fucking beach. Perfect! _

Ryan got out. From the driveway, he could see a slice of blue ocean and a little of the beach. The sound of the front door opening causes Ryan to turn around. Eric stood in the doorway, no shirt or shoes, just jeans. Just the waistband of his plaid boxers were showing. Again, the brunette stood in amazement at the body in front of him. Muscular arms, smooth chest, and a six pack. He looked pretty damn tough, but the smile he had on his face killed that. _Damn, he's hot! _Horatio patted his shoulder.

"I know," he whispered in Ryan's ear. "He's gorgeous."

Eric jogged out to help with Ryan's suitcases. "So, H, have you ever heard of food?" he asked casually, rolling the bags to the two steps in front of the door. He picked them up and set them in the door.

"What's food?" Horatio question jokingly, yet he had this serious tone. He helped Ryan into the house.

Ryan hobbled as fast as he could when the smell of steak and beer hit his nose. "Oh, my God, I smell meat!" he said excitedly.

"I made steak. Got corn, baked beans, beer...How about that for a welcome?" Eric said, leading Ryan to the kitchen where a plate of steak and a plate of corn was set up around twenty-four pack of ice cold beer.

"How many pieces of steak you grilled?" Ryan questioned seriously.

"Twenty tops. I wasn't sure how hungry you'd be so I grilled a few extra just in case."

Ryan smiled. He was starting to feel a little like he lived there. It was a strange feeling for Ryan, seeing as he never felt truly at home anywhere, but it was a nice feeling. _Maybe staying here won't be so bad after all_, he thought as he settled his crutch against the wall. There were three clean plates sitting on the counter. This part was Ryan's expertise. He managed just well to fill his plate with one hand. When his plate was full, he used his good hand and carried his plate to the table settled in the middle of the large kitchen. His plate held two pieces of steak (and these steaks were _huge!), _a large spoonfull of baked beans, and three pieces of corn. Eric settled on one side of Ryan, Horatio, the other. Eric had saved himself at least four pieces of steak and corn, though he wasn't going to eat it all at once.

Eric leaned towards Ryan, trying not to laugh. "Is that all you're going to eat today?"

Ryan shrugged. "Probably not."

"Then you might want to take a few more for later, because what's left is all H's, and believe me, he can eat more than you would expect."

Horatio sat the plate in the middle, then sat beside Ryan. "Take what you want. The rest is going to be mine."

"That's a lot of food to eat at one time," Ryan said.

"You'll be surprised how much I can eat."

Eric laughed and pulled out his tablet. "This fool sat at a buffet, which we're kicked out of now, and easily almost ate a hundred and thirty bucks worth of food in an hour!" He pulled up pictures and handed his tablet to Ryan.

The brunette scrolled through them. He couldn't help but laugh at some of them. It was all proof that what Eric said was true. He was amazed at how much food. There was even a video _one hour long _of Horatio just _eating_! "Damn! Where the hell are you putting all that food!"

Horatio chuckled. "I dunno. I think it all goes to work. I practically burn off everything I eat in a day."

"God, everything I eat goes to my ass. Lucky you!"

The three of them laughed and talked. Eric and Ryan had finished their food, while Horatio was still putting down steak after steak after steak. He did the same with the corn. The atmostphere was comfortable. It was as if the three of them had known each other forever.

Horatio gathered up plates after he was done and sat them in the sink. "I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch, or the sofa bed. Both are very uncomfortable," he said, turning to Ryan. "You got some choice: kick Eric out of his room and sleep there, sleep with me, or sleep with Eric."

Ryan glanced at Eric, who shrugged. "I don't mind. You can have my room. I can sleep with H."

"That's cool," Ryan said. He wasn't sure he was comfortable sharing a bed with either one of them yet.

"Then the decsion's made. Eric, getcha stuff in my drawers and put Ryan's in yours, but I swear to fuck if you kick me in your sleep again will shove my foot up your ass 'by accident.'"


	6. Chapter 6

Eric had made the switch from his room to Horatio's, and put Ryan's things away as he was asked. When the Cuban walked downstairs to the living room, Ryan was watching Supernatural while Horatio tended to his gun, cleaning it.

Horatio glanced up from his gun, looking him over. Dressed in his best dark jeans and plaid button down tucked in neatly into his pants, the ginger simply raised his eyebrow, but didn't question. He noticed he also had a clean shave. Horatio chuckled and turned back to cleaning his gun.

"I'll be back late, H," Eric said.

Horatio reached towards the coffee table, grabbingthe man's wallet and tossing it back as Eric walked by. "Keep it wrapped up," Horatio said as he opened the door.

"Shut up," Eric laughed as he stepped out the door, closing it.

The smile never left the vampire's face. Ryan looked at Horatio questioningly. "Where's he going?" he asked curiously.

"To see none other than Calliegh Duquesne. He's got a crush on her. Ha! It's adorable actually. He gets all tongue tied and nervous when he tries to talk to her. I don't blame him though. You'll understand why when he decides to bring her by- or she comes by on her on." Horatio chuckled, putting his gun back together. "I just might invite her over soon. She's a true southern belle. Tough girl, though. She packs a mean punch."

Ryan chuckled as Horatio unconsciously rubbed his jaw and winced. "She sound's pretty cool."

"Yeah, she is. A bit annoying from time to time, but she'll grow on ya. That accent is what does it. I gurantee it."

Ryan shook his head with a smile. He felt slightly awkward about the last statement, so he just crossed his good arm over his chest and propped his broken leg on the coffee table after a side glance at Horatio, who merely gestured for him to go ahead. The brunette turned his head only slightly to look over him when the ginger picked up his off duty gun and began to clean it as well. Ryan had to admit, the elder man was pretty good looking, given his age. He'd changed out of his suit and into a muscle shirt and a pair of jogging pants. Underneath the shirt, he could see that the man had muscles. More muscles than he'd ever expect on a man in his late forties. His ginger hair was in a mess from where he'd run his fingers through it so many times earlier. He wasn't sure but it looked soft and silky. Ryan definitely wouldn't mind running his fingers through it himself to find out. His features showed the stress of years of work. His eyes were such a deep blue, and even though he hadn't truly known the man long, they showed honest care and concern for those around him. He'd heard the stories of how he'd shot down several people in his way, and this demenour told him otherwise. He looked too gentle.

"Are you okay, Ryan?"

Ryan was so caught it up in examining the ginger that he didn't even realized he was being spoken to until he saw those pink lips move. He mentally shook his head. "Er, huh?"

"I asked if you were okay. You were staring." Horatio tilted his head as he studied the man beside him on the couch, smirking slightly as his eyes still lingered on his body.

"Yeah, yeah, ahem...I'm fine," Ryan coughed, blushing a bright red. "You know what, I think I'm going to get ready for bed."

Horatio nodded and stood, holding a hand to pull the man up. "If you want a shower, the bathroom is three doors down on the right."

"Can you pass me my crutch." Horatio handed him the item, Ryan taking it with an embarrassed smile. "Thanks."

Ryan didn't bother to even stop by his makeshift room for clothes, just went straight to the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it. He leaned against the door and sighed. He began the terrible process of stripping. He sat down on the counter. He awkwardly got his shirt most of the way off. He got it off his good arm and over his head. He stretched the sleeve of his shirt to get it over his cast. He was starting to regret owning tight t-shirts. His jeans weren't so bad. He got them off a little easier than his shirt. He slide off the counter to turn the water on before he slipped off his boxer. Horatio had told him earlier in the day that there were some plastic bags he could used to cover his casts. He struggled with those for a little while, finally getting them to stay. He stepped carefully into the burning hot water. He knew his skin was going to be a bright red when he got out, but it was worth it. He slowly felt his muscles relax. He stood there for a long while, hand on the wall to brace himself as he let the water burn his scalp and cascade down his back.

The past few days in the hospital slowly left his body, The water seemed to wash the soreness and stress away, his body feeling lighter the longer his stood there. As he stood there, the thoughts of what happened that day flooded him. He closed his eyes tight, trying to rid himself of the thoughts to no avail. He still felt the dull throbbing in his ass. Those men were so rough rough with him once they had tired him out with fighting. He shook his head, shaking those memories away. When he snapped to reality, he realized the water had gotten ice cold. He sighed again and turned off the water. He stepped out and grabbed a towel. He patted his chest and legs dry then wrapped the towel around his waist. He sat down on the counter and took the plastic bags off, setting them out to dry. He managed to tie the towel around his waist, making sure it wouldn't come off. He gathered his dirty clothes and his crutch and hobbled out the bathroom. He turns his head to the left to scratch his ear. He was about to head to the stair when he took a step out into the hallway, looking to his right. He gasped and jumped, dropping his clothes and crutch. He stumbled back and tripped over the piece of metal and fell on his ass. He looked up and cursed.

"God!" Ryan exclaimed followed by a few choice words.

Horatio was about to offer his hand, but he froze when he looked over Ryan. His hair was still dripping water onto his slightly reddened skin, glistening in the light from the bathroom. His yes followed the water droplets down his chest, down his flat stomach, and pool up in his navel. His towel had come untied and fell from his hips. Horatio couldn't look away, and a blush formed in his cheeks. He swallowed thickly, thankful when Ryan gathered his clothes and retied the feel around his waist. He turned a darker shade of red when his eyes met Ryan's.

"I-uh-sorry. Didn't mean to scare you...I-I was coming to check on you since you've been in there for three hours and-"

Ryan cut him off. "It's fine, it's fine." He held out his hand, groaning as Horatio helped him up, leaning against the wall. "Please, please, please stop walking so quietly. It's creepy."

"Sorry. I'm naturally light on my feet." Horatio picked up Ryan's crutch. "I take care of your dirty clothes. Er-sorry."

Horatio picked up the clothes and told Ryan goodnight, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone, his feet heavy on the stairs as he hurried up them to the laundry room. Ryan leaned on his crutch, absolutely confused by what just happened. He simply shook his head and hobbled up the stair. He past the laundry room when he decided to peak in. He was putting colored clothes into the wash, so he untied his towel.

"Here's one more," he said.

Horatio jumped. He'd been so into his thoughts as he put clothes in the washing machine that even his vampiric hearing didn't catch the man stumble up the stairs. Ryan tossed the towel; Horatio caught it without looking and put it in too.

"Night," Ryan said, continuing on to his room.

"Goodnight."

Eric put an arm around Calliegh's shoulder, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Am I the best, or am I the best?" he laughed as he lead the gorgeous blonde back to the Hummer.

Calleigh laughed and hugged him. "You definitely are the best. Movie, restaurant, and then a little fishing? You are clever."

Eric smiled. "All part the plan."

"Really? You have a plan?"

The Cuban chuckled and opened the door for Calleigh. She got in, her legs hanging out of the door. She pulled him forward, settling his torso between her legs, wrapping her arms around his neck. Eric happily obliged and locked his arms around her waist, fingers just barely brushing over her ass.

"Tell me. What is this plan of yours?" she breathed softly against his lips.

Eric smiled. "To get underneath your skin and love you until the day I die," he said closing the space between them.

Her breathing hitched, and her legs pulled him closer. Calleigh wasn't sure what was talking. She'd had a few drinks in the restaurant; it could have been the whiskey talking. It could have been the way Eric's fingers kneaded her back, slide over her ass , and lifted her up a bit to get a better feel. It could have been from his long, slender fingers sliding up and down her thighs. It could have been his tongue- god his tongue! The muscle tangled with her own, caressed it and the rest of her mouth. She was experiencing an overload of things. The thing furthest in the back of her mind, buried deep in the crevices, was the fact that they were on the side of a highway right beside lake they were fishing in.

"Delko! I said you can fish in my lake, not get laid beside it!"

The two broke apart at the sound of a rough sounding voice. They smiled at each other, taking in much needed air. Calleigh turned around and settled in her seat, Eric closing the door behind her.

"That's better! Have a nice night!"

Eric laughed. "Thanks, Mr. Dixon!" he called oven his shoulder as he went around and slid I tithe driver's seat.

In no time, they were on the road back to Calleigh's house. The blonde's cheeks had flushed during their heated moment. She squirmed slightly in the seat. Eric had managed to get her slightly hot and bothered. Eric could tell, and he smirked to himself.

Eric's phone rang. H answered it on the second ring. "Delko," he answered, unable to hide the amusement in his voice. His smile turned into a frowned as he listened to the other voice on the line. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, H. You're not malignant sense!...You-you what?...You saw him- And you freaked out...Okay, ask him politely...Well, what the hell do you expect me to do?...You're bookie?...Fine, but if I get bit- Then I'm on the couch and you better wash those sheets as soon as he leaves." Eric hung up and sighed, rubbing his temples. He turned to look at Calleigh, meeting her stare halfway. "Gotta make a stop," he groaned, turning off the highway. His phone rang again. "Yeah?...Jamie. You got it, H," he sighed, closing his phone and sat it aside.

"Mm, can't take it?" Calleigh teased.

"Are you suggesting what I think I you're suggesting?" Eric questioned incredulously, a smile on his face.

"Damn right."

Eric laughed. "I've done a lot if strange shit for H, but that I refuse."

"Even when he uses the commanding voice that makes every man and woman shiver?"

"I see what you're doing, Cal," he said, reaching over and placing his hand on her thigh.

Calleigh bit her lip. He slid his hand up, making her squirm in her seat. His hand left a burning trail on hr thigh, making her shudder as it cooled. Eric's hand stilled near her area. She was really squirming now. His fingers tapped her thigh, lightly brushing over her zipper, as if debating whether he should unzip her pants or not. Just his hand sitting there was driving her crazy.

Eric turned off onto a dirt road. The at the end, there was a small town nestled into the woods. It was a vampire hide out. Eric had been to the town only a few times. Eric was regarded as a no touch zone, along with the rest of Horatio's team. Anyone else was fair game. He slowed to a stop and let his window down as a man walked forward.

"Mm, whatcha want?" the man asked. "Caine sent ya?"

"Yeah. Lookin' for Jamie. H asked me to pick him up."

"Jamie? That's me."

"Then get in."

Eric had dropped Jamie off with Horatio. He stood in the doorway of Calleigh's home, bracing himself against the doorframe.

"Can't you stay, Eric?" the blonde whined softly.

Eric chuckled softly, watching her paw at his shirt. "I'd love to, Calleigh, but I need to get back..."

Calleigh wrapped her arms around his neck, jutting her bottom lip out in an adorable pout. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him roughly. Eric's hands instantly wrapped around her to keep her from falling.

Eric pulled away from the kiss, chuckling. "I think I can stay for a little while."

Calleigh giggled as Eric carried her to he bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Horatio sighed as he picked up his phone. He'd been calling Eric all night. Jamie had long since gone. With a sigh, laid back down and scratched his chest. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his sweat dampened hair.

It was almost six in the morning and Ryan was starting to stir in his room. He hadn't been to sleep yet, and most likely wasn't. Luckily it was the weekend. He heard the front door open and a yawn. Eric was finally home. He made room in the bed as the door opened then close. The Cuban kicked out of his boots and pants, pulled his button down over his head and collapsed into bed, pulling the comforter and sheets up to his neck.

"Shit, I'm so tired..." he groaned, rolling over and burying his face in the pillow. "Nn, smells clean..."

"I washed them like you wanted. So I take it your night was very eventful."

Eric chuckled. "Did you know Calleigh was flexible?"

Horatio's face contorted with mock horror. "Keep that to yourself!- But no, I didn't." He chuckled and rolled out of bed. "I'll let you sleep in, but please, no recaps."

"No promises, H."

Horatio got mostly dressed. He put on his jogging pants he'd left out for him to put on. His boxers and shirt was being washed. He slipped silently out the bedroom. He approached the stair and he stopped.

Ryan was sliding down the stairs.

Actually sliding down the stairs.

The goddamn stairs were fucking carpeted.

How the hell was he sliding down carpet of all material?

"Morning," Ryan said, using his crutch to push himself up.

"Morning," Horatio mumbled, still trying to figure out how he slid down the stairs. Friction should have made it impossible to do. After a minute, he just shook his head and went to the laundry room for a shirt. He just wasn't even going to question.

The front door opened and closed. The only thing letting him know that Ryan was still around was his thoughts. He was standing by the awkwardly parked Hummer, staring out at the ocean. He was imagining himself on the beach. It was a comfortable sixty degrees now, and was rapidly climbing. Today would be a good day at the beach. But he was stuck inside. He didn't mind though; there were plenty of books to keep him entertained. With a sigh, he returned inside to settle upon the couch with a James Patterson book he'd found while exploring the house yesterday.

Horatio shuffled into the kitchen and picked up an apple, biting into it. His phone rang on the island. Ryan curiously poked his head over the sofa to see the ginger.

"Horatio...Ya, okay."

Ryan turned back to his book when the vampire hung up. "Ah, I just got called in. You'll be alright with Eric here? He might be asleep for a while."

Ryan nodded. "I'll be fine."

Horatio headed back up the stairs to get ready for work. What a shame. He was looking forward to spending the day at home. He had things to think about other than work...


	7. Chapter 7

Horatio met up with Calleigh and Frank at the crime scene. The metallic smell of blood was the first thing Horatio came in contact with the scene, making his nose scrunch up as he tried to ignore the smell. Unfortunately, his fangs instinctively grew. He placed his hips and sighed. His desires were really being tested. First a hot, delicious body lying naked and practically helpless last night, and then the blood that morning.

"Horatio...Fangs," Frank said, pointing to his mouth.

"Yes, I am well aware of them. It's the blood, Frank. There's a lot of it."

Frank nodded. "Three bodies. Alexx said their heads were smashed in."

"_Smashed_ in?" Calleigh chimed in. "How the hell?"

"And that, Calleigh...is our job to find out."

(-_-)

Ryan looked from his book. He'd finished the entire Maximum Ride series and it was only 2:50. Eric was still asleep. He sighed and stood up, using his crutch as a leverage. He left his crutch and hobbled to the kitchen. He'd figured he'd make breakfast for lunch. He made due with his one arm and hobbled around the kitchen as he began to make food. The smell of eggs and bacon travelled through the house. Ryan hummed as he cooked. He smirked out the sound of heavy footsteps running down the stairs. Eric slid ungracefully into the kitchen, nearly falling.

"I smell breakfast- Where's H?"

"You've been asleep for eight hours. Horatio has been gone for seven," Ryan said, pouring a cup of coffee. "He got called in. Said he'd leave you to sleep."

"That's awfully nice of him. He's never let me sleep in before," Eric said, grabbing a plate and loading it with food.

Ryan smirked. "Yeah, load your plate with food. Sure you need it after last night."

Eric paused in pouring a cup of coffee. "Whoa. What do you know about pleasing a girl? " Eric chuckled and sat down at the table.

"I've been with a few _women_ before. I know a thing or two," Ryan said shrugging and sitting down beside Eric with what food was left. He tilted his head as he watched Eric eat. "We've met somewhere before, haven't we?"

Eric nodded as he shocked more food into his mouth. "Nightclub. Bought you a drink after breaking up a fight between you and some jerk."

Ryan's eyes widened as he remembered. Bright lights, heavy bass, and sweaty bodies grinding against him definitely rung a bell. "Oh yeah. That guy was touching on me."

"That guy was so gross. Smelled like weed and looked like he'd been dumpster diving," Eric laughed after swallowing his food. He picked up his empty plate and put it in the sink. He took Ryan's when he was finished.

"Yeah. I remember you said that you were my boyfriend just to get the guy away. Ya know, I haven't been back to that club since I found out that guy actually lived in the dumpster behind the building"

The Cuban chuckled as he began to was the dishes. Not wanting to feel too useless. He stood up and went to the sink, grabbing a towel and dries the dishes the Eric washed. When that was done, they sat down on the couch. Eric picked up one of the books sitting on the coffee table. "I thought I put these up last week."

"I read them," Ryan said, picking the stack of books up. "I was planning on putting these back after made something to eat before you woke up."

"Which one are you on?"

Ryan looked at him, as if he asked the most confusing question in the world. His face scrunched up, questioning him.

Eric blinked. "What?"

"I finished them all," Ryan said as if it were common sense. He'd figure anyone could finish a James Patterson series in seven hours, seeing as though the chapters are at least four pages or less each. "The chapters are for pages or less each. You can easily finish a James Patterson book in a few hours, if you're a slow reader." He went to the oak bookshelf nestled in the corner of the room, a large gap on first shelf. He sat the pile on the third shelf, since he was so short. He had to stand on his tip toes to reach the first shelf. Eric was laughing as he watched the cop struggle. Ryan sighed.

"Need help?"

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine. I got this," Ryan said, placing the last book to the series on the shelf, making them look nice and neat.

"OCD much?" Eric asked when he sat back down.

"Very much." Ryan propped his casted leg on the coffee table. "Serious. I really am. Severe."

"Oh, boy," Eric said with a sigh, turning on the tv. He hoped to God he would do him like Horatio did- does.

(.-.)

The ginger sat in the Hummer. It was half past twelve a.m. Ironically _Gimme A Man After Midnight _was on. He sang along with the song by Abba. It was a catchy song. He tapped the rhythm on the steering wheel as he drove home. As he sang the chorus, his stomach did flips. He knew what he wanted (and in fact it was a man he wanted), but he didn't just want any man. His brain began rummaging through the many quick screenshots he'd stored away purposely. And then there was one that was there...not so purposely.

The other night when he had scared the holy hell out of Ryan and he ended up on his ass. The way his body lay perfectly exposed to him. He could have lost his control then, let the monster inside of him claw it's way out and take the man, both his body then his life. He had been too vulnerable. But the image held the beauty he saw. Tan, sun-kissed skin made a drastic color difference between his torso, thighs and hip, his legs, and his feet. Tan, white, tan, white. The water dripping from his hair slid tantalizingly slow down his body. The water had pooled into his navel, and he wondered what his body would looked like in the shower. He wasn't sure how long he could resist that gorgeous body.

He pulled into his driveway and sat there, listening. Nothing was going on in the house. It was dead silent. The clock on the dash said ten past one. Everyone should have been asleep, meaning he should have heard snoring going on inside. Instead, heard distant talking. He frowned. Was Ryan and Eric down at the beach? He switched the hummer off and put his keys in his pocket. He got out and headed towards the beach. When he could see a good portion of sand and ocean, he noticed the figures on the beach sitting. His enhanced eyesight allowed him to pick up smaller details. He smiled as he recognized them, all in swimsuits.

_Oh why not?_ he thought to himself. He went back to the house, changed into a white t-shirt and an old pair of shorts, and jogged down to the beach. He approached the three.

"Hey, guys," he said, sitting.

"Hey," Eric, Calleigh, and Ryan said at the same time.

Calleigh stood. "I think I'm gonna go for a swim. Anyone care to join me?" She strutted towards Horatio. "You haven't gotten wet yot. You're automatic," she said smiling.

Horatio chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'll go." He got up and went out to the water, following behind her.

Ryan scooted over towards Eric, closing the gap where Calleigh was sitting. He watched them swim in the moon's reflection. They were horse playing like a couple would in the water. It made him wonder if they were a thing sometimes. She squealed when Horatio picked her up onto his shoulders.

"No! No! No!" she screams in between laughs.

Horatio dumped her into the water, Calleigh popping back up, laughing.

"They seem like the perfect couple," Ryan said, leaning towards Eric.

"They were," the Cuban said, chuckling.

"Were?"

"Yeah. Were. He's gentle, she's a sweet girl. It was a really caring relationship. And it was cute."

"What happened?" Ryan asked curiously.

Eric shrugged. "Nobody knows. Almost a year after they got together, showed up at work, said they're done, and continued about their lives."

Ryan nodded. He'd had several relationships like that. He could relate to that. "So, she's with you know?"

Eric chuckled. "Not quite yet. I'm working on it though."

Ryan smirked. "So you had sex with her, and you're not together after that? Wow."

Eric jumped. "How'd you know about that?"

"Eric, you came in without your shirt. Your chest is literally covered in hickies."

"Oh..."

"Didn't think anyone would notice?"

The Cuban shrugged. Calleigh and Horatio ran out he water. They convinced the two to get in with them. Ryan was the hardest to persuade, but the ginger happened to know how to get what he wanted. Eventually, he agreed, only if he wouldn't actually get soaking wet. Horatio lifted him onto his shoulders and waded it out. Ryan tangled his fingers into that ginger hair he'd been wanting to feel. It was wet and soft. Horatio ran his own fingers through his hair, smoothing it out of his face as they watched Calleigh and Eric wrestle in the shallow water. Eric never went easy on Calleigh, because Calleigh could handle herself and almost always manages to pin the Cuban. She was a strong, tough girl.

"You were right. I like her and that accent."

Horatio laughed. "I told you ya would."

The stayed on the beach for a couple more hours, until all of the were pruned and dried out from the salt in the water. They were laughing as the walked back to the house, Ryan catching a ride on the vampire's shoulders so he wouldn't have to struggle up the hill to the house. Once on the back porch, Horatio sat Ryan down on bench that was there, and Calleigh, Eric, and Horatio stripped completely naked and laid their swimwear out to dry.

Ryan blushes furiously. _Oh my god!_ he thought, getting up and following them inside. _Well, at least they are all hot._


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone halfway dressed and casually lying about in the living room, Calleigh had decided that it had gotten too late for her to leave. Horatio and Eric told her she was more than welcomed to stay. Eric was all too eager to kick Horatio out of his bed, making it his mission since he started living with the vampire. He had finally found an excuse and thrusted it up on Horatio.

"Ryan just moved in for now. You don't really want to switch him out now do you? He's gotta get comfortable with the new room and-"

Horatio held up his hand and smiled. "Fine, fine. You win." He looked at Ryan had started to nod off. He was going to ask for his input. He simply shrugged and went to the couch were the man was sitting. "Come on, Ryan. You're not sleeping on the couch."

Ryan's eyes slowly opened and he shook his head. "Not tired..." he mumbled, yawning.

Horatio, Calleigh, and Eric laughed, watching the ginger help Ryan up the stairs and into his bedroom. While he helped the injured cop get ready for bed-well practically got the injured man ready for bed, he chuckled at the incoherent mumbling he was doing. He took the liberty of Ryan's tiredness and began memorizing the small, smooth body he was undressing. He trailed his fingers over his chest as he removed the shirt he'd put on right after they arrived into the house, fingers trembling slightly from being so close to the object of desire as he unbuttoned the shirt. He was tempted to coax the man into a deep sleep and just touch his body, but he decided against it, He just slid his swim trunks off and quickly replaced them with a pair of Hulk boxers. He had no trouble getting them and a pair of skull pajama pants over his bulky cast. He then tucked the man in bed. He went back downstairs, pausing on the last step to listen to Calleigh and Eric talk.

"Do you ever miss him?" Eric asked quietly, looking up at the blonde.

Calleigh shrugged and propped her legs across Eric's lap. He rubbed them gently. "Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't, but it's nothing to worry about...Why? Are you jealous?" she asked with a giggle.

"Maybe a little," Eric admitted, resting his head in her lap.

Horatio chuckled almost inaudibly, plopping on the couch beside Calleigh. "What? Jealous of ol' me? Afraid I'm gonna steal your girl?" he teased leaning over to kiss the blonde's cheek. Eric smiled a little, but didn't answer. "Nah, don't worry about me. I'm gonna chase a man down."

"A man, as in Ryan?" Calleigh said, poking the vampire's stomach.

Horatio shrugged. "Maybe."

The vampire glanced at his watch. It was almost time for the three of them to get up and get ready for work already. With a new case popping up so suddenly on Saturday, they were going to have to get up early to try to figure it out. Plus, Horatio hated the victim's family not knowing what exactly what had happened. The three of them went upstairs, saying their goodnights and heading to bed.

Horatio eased into bed with Ryan, not wanting to disturb the man, but as soon as the bed dipped, Ryan stirred, scooting closer to the vampire. Horatio sighed and scooted away from the warm body. Which in responce, the man scooted closer to him. He closed his eyes and resisted his body's urge to turn over and cuddle the man. He felt a knee and a leg dig into his back. He sighed. Tonight would be very awkward...

(-_-)

Horatio woke to an empty bed, alarm clock, and moans. Vampiric hearing was a bitch early in the morning. He closed his eyes tightly for a minute before rolling out of bed. He stood and yawned. He pulled his pants and boxers up a little higher on his waist and went across the hall. He knocked on the door.

"Get up! We got work to do!" he yelled through the door.

A giggle mixed with groan sounded through the door. Mind reading was a bitch too. He didn't like to know how good Eric was or anything like that.

"Okay, you can stop with the thing now," he muttered, twisting the doorknob and barging in. "Relax," he said as he went to the closet. "I'll throw a twenty if I see something I haven't seen before, and seeing how you are my ex-girlfriend and we have spent very many memorable days and nights together, I doubt I will."

Eric slide underneath the blanket, not hesitating to continue where he left off. Horatio grabbed his clothes for today and walked out, eyes slightly wide. He shook his head. He was about to go back to his and Ryan's temporarily shared room, when he heard the brunette grunt as he came up the stairs. He was covered in a fine layer of sheen and in his basketball. The vampire stared, looking over his body.

"Damn..." he muttered. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

Ryan tilted his head. "For what, exactly? You haven't done anything wrong...unless your talking about that fact that you've been eye fucking me since I've gotten, which has only been a few days."

Horatio nodded, toying with the tie on the hanger. "You've noticed."

Ryan shrugged, leaning on his crutch. "I'm observant. I like watching and figuring things out."

Again, the vampire nodded. "Well, we'll discuss a career change then, because that is exactly what I need. That and someone who actually keeps their guns clean." The last part was muttered as he went to get dressed. He didn't close the door, half expecting the crippled human to get dressed as well.

Ryan was slightly uncomfortable, but as he saw last night, he really shouldn't be. Two men and a very, very pretty woman just stripped completely naked in front of him, in front of each other with mo problem at all. Ryan felt as if it were a normal thing around here.

"You don't mind if struggle to get dress while you're in here, do you?"

Horatio laughed and shook his head as he stripped off his pants. "Not in the slightest."

Ryan watched the man for a moment, eyes scanning his bare chest. There was something about him that wasn't right. He was too strong for his age, too wise. Perfectly calm, he never shook. Not in the slightest. And his eyes. They were too blue to be normal. He dismissed it all after a while. Horatio's job depended on how piercing his cerulean eyes could be, how still and motionless he could be. That's how he got answers. He intimidated people. As he watched the man as he dressed, and he himself began to dress, he noticed everything. Every twitch in his muscles, every movement in his back. It wasn't just for his job, it was a thin slice of his personality. He lived to intimidate.

"You're staring."

Ryan's green eyes met blue. "I'm observing."

"You're marveling."

"N-no I'm not!" Ryan exclaimed, blushing furiously at his reaction.

Horatio laughed. "Then why are you blushing? You're redder than a fire engine!"

"N-n-no I'm not!"

The vampire was all too amused with the man. "You wanna touch." Ryan shook his head furiously. "Yes, you do. You wanna touch. I've been alive for a while, and I know when someone wants to touch me."

Ryan buries his face in a pillow in total embarrassment. He was defeated, and it was useless to argue with the man. With a sigh, he nodded. "You win. I doo. There's something about you I just don't get."

"The longer you're here, the easier I'll be to understand," Horatio said, tying his tie. He watched Ryan struggle with his jeans with a smirk before he dropped to one knee in front of Ryan. "Take your time with it and you can get them up on your own," he said, using one hand to work his pant leg over his cast. He stood Ryan up and pulled up one side at a time. "Ta-Da!"

"Thank you," Ryan muttered, blushing again.

Horatio nodded. "Get your shoe on if you want to get out. Maybe you can help with this case..."

Ryan's face lit up. "Dude, are you serious!?"

"Very."

Ryan grabbed his crutch, smiling. He knew he didn't have the job, but it would be pretty cool pretending to be a CSI for a day. After all, it was what he went to collage to be. He very well knew what he was doing; it was just a matter of if he could manage to do it with a broken leg and arm.

(-_-)

The vampire watched Ryan from the observation window. He was running some DNA tests that hadn't been run yet. He watched as the man's face contorted with confusion.

The victim's and cat blood? Odd...

Eric came in to check on Ryan. "Whatcha got."

"The victim's blood and-"

Eric crossed his fingers. "Please say our killer's blood. Please say our killer's blood."

"Unless the killer is a orange Tabby, I don't think so. There were little- very little- orange hairs on the Vic's shirt. I ran them."

Eric frowned. "There wasn't an orange cat anywhere near the scene. Come on, I'm taking you to the scene."

Ryan shrugged out of the lab coat he'd borrowed. He put it back where it belonged and followed Eric out to a Hummer. Eric got in and left Ryan to struggle in the Hummer.

"We are going to work on your upper body strength when you get those casts off," Eric teased when Ryan was finally in and situated.

"You know what? Go break an arm and a leg, then come talk to me about upper body strength. Strength ain't gonna mean shit when you have have a broken arm and leg."

The Cuban laughed, and they headed off to the crime scene.

(-_-)

Ryan studied the crime scene. Eric handed Ryan a sketch of the scene. He looked around, then at the picture. "You seriously don't know what could have cause this guy's head to get smashed in?"

"Why?"

Ryan gave Eric a look. "This guy fell."

"Fell? Fell from where?"

Ryan looked around again. There were no buildings close enough for the victim to land where he did. Ryan could only guess one thing. He looked up. "A helicopter or an air plane. He had to have been unconscious when he hit. There were no other broken bones?"

"No."

"Hm. A guy that fell from the sky and has cat blood and fur...Strange."

"Get in the Hummer. I think you just solved a major part of this case. Good job."

"Thanks," Ryan said as they went back to the Hummer.

Eric helped him in this time, saying they needed to hurry. They were on the road in a matter of minutes.

"So how was sleeping with the boss?"

"How was sleeping with the ballistics expert?"

Eric scoffed. "Fair enough."

"Why do you ask?"

"Isn't obvious? There's the love at first sight thing."

"Well..."

"You feel the same way!" Eric said, leaning forward against the steering wheel, frowning. "Why is the wheel bent?" He sighed. "Horatio..."

They arrived at a hanger. A helicopter was ready to lift off. Eric flagged the pilot down. The pilot stepped out of the chopper and walked towards Eric and Ryan. Ryan leaned on his crutch.

"Eric Delko, CSI," Eric said, showing his badge. "Do you mind if we check out your chopper?"

"Yeah, I mind. What for?" the pilot asked. "Who's the injured guy? He looks a bit useless."

Ryan hit the man's ankle with his crutch. "Am I useless now?"

"Ryan, be nice," Eric said, watching the man hop around clutching his ankle. "But we need to search it, cross you out as a suspect in a murder investigation." He turned to get a kit from the Hummer. "Ryan, by all means knock him up a bit if he tries to run."

The brunette chuckled, eying the pilot. He noticed orange hairs covering his shirt. "Sir, do you by any chance own an orange Tabby?"

"Yeah, I did. Ginger ran off yesterday."

"Or got squished..." Ryan muttered, watching Eric search the helicopter.

"Hey, Ryan! I found blood on the seat!"

"Lets get a sample and I'll run it," Ryan called.

The pilot stared at him for a moment. "Are you a CSI?"

"Nope," Ryan hummed and flashed his badge, but I am a cop. Pull that gun if you want to. I'll shoot your ass right back."

(-_-)

Horatio walked into the break room, finding Calleigh with a bottle of Mountain Dew in her hand. She glanced up at the man and smiled. "So how's Ryan doing?" she asked.

"He's hired," Horatio said with a smile. "He practically solved the case."

"And it isn't because you have a hunger for him?" she questioned, taking a sip of her drink. "Come on. You know you want something from him. Whether it's sex, blood, a relationship...you want something from him."

Horatio shrugged and sat down beside him. "He's already trying to figure me out. His mind is constantly processing things, his surroundings, everything. It amazes me. He's like a horse with blinders. When he's given a task-or set on getting in the Hummer by himself, he's completely focused on doing it. Nothing else matters except that task. As an officer, that worries me."

Calleigh nodded. "But he keeps his gun clean right?"

Horatio nodded. "Both of them. He's very thorough with cleaning them."

"That's a good thing."

"Very."

"Hopefully, there won't be another Speedle accident."

Horatio ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. She was right. The vampire stared for a minute. A shiver ran through his body. And got up and went to the lobby where Ryan was sitting with his crutch in his lap. He went up to the man and held out his hand.

"Congratulations, Mr. Wolfe. You're on my team. I'm just going to keep you in the lab until you get these bulky pain in the asses off."

Ryan shook his hand and smiled. "I just don't think I'm ready to start just quite yet...I can only adjust to one thing at a time...I'm still trying to adjust to your home and your complete trust." Horatio just chuckled. Ryan felt as if he needed to explain better. "I mean- It's-it's weird. You trust so easily. You trust the people in your home, trust them and a complete stranger enough to strip completely down and be okay with it."

Horatio nodded slowly. His mind explained it better than his mouth did. "You don't trust me yet." He paused a moment before continuing. "You won't for a while, but when you do it will be completly."

"That's me."

"It's understandable. There are...things...I have to explain to you. But it will have to be when you completely trust me." Ryan nodded. "Well, everyone is going home now. Thanks to you, you knocked out a large part of this case. You want catch a ride back with Eric and Calleigh?"

Ryan thought about it for a moment. "I'll ride with you," he decided. The best way to earn his trust is to spend time with him. He figured it wouldn't hurt too bad. He hoped he wasn't wrong about that...


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Ryan and Horatio had left, Ryan had mastered the art of climbing into the Hummer himself. He smiled at himself, proud. He watched Horatio push the seat back and adjust it from where Eric had drove it. Ryan looked out the window when the Hummer roared to life. He watched as the Police Department disappeared from sight. He began to think about what Eric had said earlier about love at first sight. He wasn't exactly sure if he loved Horatio. He was certain his body lusted for the man. He found it strange that he was willing to entrust his body to the ginger, especially after what he'd been through. He looked over at Horatio, studying him again. From his point of view, the man looked so gentle and caring. Ryan wondered how it would feel to be caressed by such gentle hands. He'd felt his hands on his skin before. Several times, really. Each time they felt soft and cool, comforting.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Ryan asked curiously.

Horatio glanced at Ryan. "No, but I do believe in lust at first sight...Why do you ask?"

Ryan shrugged. "Just thinking about something Eric had said today..."

Horatio rolled his eyes. "Eric has been chasing after Calleigh-"

"No, he was talking about you. He asked me how was sleeping in the bed with you. I asked him why and he simply said '"Isn't obvious? There's the love at first sight thing.'"

Horatio shrugged. "I don't know. I'm positive it's lust at first sight...Because you are pretty good looking."

Ryan blushed. "T-Thank you..."

Horatio pulled into his driveway. He watched Ryan get up and fix his pants. Horatio decided it was time to make a move on the injured man. He got out and followed Ryan into the house. Eric wasn't home, and neither of them figured he would. The ginger stood beside Ryan, putting his hand on his waist, pulling him closer. Ryan, becoming uncomfortable, stepped away.

"You said you don't trust me yet? Living with me for a while, you have got to trust me at all times. Now, there is one fun way I can get your trust..." Horatio said, looking down at the brunette.

Ryan shivered. "I know what you're thinking-" he started, but Horatio cut him off.

"No, you don't. I promise I won't hurt you."

Horatio headed up stairs to Ryan's bedroom. To gain some trust, he was going to indulge in both of their desires to touch each other. If Ryan can trust him with his body, maybe the brunette can relax more around him. He listened to Ryan as he hobbled up the stairs into his room. Ryan hesitated at the door, though, looking into those gorgeous blue eyes. Horatio looked honest and sincere. Seeing no harm there, he slowly made his way to the bed and eased himself down. Horatio knealed in front of him, hands reaching up gently touching his face. Ryan shivered at the gentle touch. He closed his eyes, letting Horatio trail his fingers along his neck.

"I won't hurt you," Horatio reminded him, pulling his shirt up by the collar, waiting for Ryan to cooperate with his actions.

Ryan bit his lip as he look over Horatio's face before he slowly raised his arms above head, allowing the ginger to remove his shirt. Horatio's fingers were so light and gentle as they roamed over his bare torso. Ryan turned red when Horatio brushed over his nipples. He touched a few bruises that were nearly gone. The brunette shifted slightly as his fingers came to his pants. Ryan lifted himself up a bit, allowing Horatio to remove his pants. He let him pull them down and off.

Ryan could feel the warm breath from the vampire on his crotch. He focused on trying to keep his hormones in check.

But Horatio could smell his body's reaction to his touch. He trailed his fingers along his calves then back up to remove his boxers.

"I-"

Horatio raises his hand and it smiled a bit. "You were about to apologize for your body's reaction." Ryan bit his lip. "You're trusting me. It is perfectly okay, Ryan," he said gently, fingers tracing over the growing bulge in the man boxers.

Ryan laid back and covered his face as his boxer's were removed. His length was twitching. He was embarrassed beyond belief. Horatio had his body laid out in front of him completely naked. He could break the speck of trust he'd given him and take him for his own fun, or he could keep exploring and touching his skin and ignore his hard on completely.

_Or_, Horatio though to himself, _I can get rid of that hard on._

Horatio gently stroked Ryan, causing the man to gasp and blush furiously. Horatio didn't believe he could get much redder. He stood corrected when he took his length into his mouth. He could hear his heart rate increase the further he went down on his shaft. He uses his very skillful tongue, letting it run up and down and around.

Ryan's breath started to come in short gasps. Horatio was incredibly talented with his mouth. His good hand tangle in Horatio's soft ginger hair, tugging gently at it. That expert tongue had Ryan coming quick. Horatio swallowed. He mentally scolded himself for liking the sweet yet salty taste of Ryan Wolfe.

Ryan lay still, face still covered. The vampire moved his arms out of the way as he sat on the bed beside him. He gently rubbed his thumb along his hair line.

"You're incredibly good with you're tongue," Ryan mumbled looking over at Horatio.

"Thank you."

Ryan fought back a yawn and Horatio laughed. He ran his fingers through the soft brunette hair, damp with sweat.

"You're one of those people who fall asleep after an orgasm, hm?" the vampire asked gently.

Ryan bit his lip and nodded. He couldn't help it! It was just how his body responded. He felt another yawn bubble up and he force it back down, but the way Horatio was combing through his hair was making him even more tired. He closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep, sighing softly before drifting off.

Horatio moved Ryan further up on the bed and laid beside him. He let the injured, sated man curl up against him, combing through his hair again. Ryan sighed and relaxed. He closed his eyes as well. An afternoon nap wouldn't hurt him. He very rarely slept anyway.


End file.
